


Someone's Bound to Get Burned

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn’t always pan out like a fairytale. But sometimes even when things go terribly wrong they somehow turn out alright in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Bound to Get Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by P!nk’s song “[Try](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdHCec23BKE) ”

**Chapter 1 - Eames**

 

Eames met Arthur on a sunlit cafe patio in Paris and was captivated immediately. Arthur’s hair was impeccably gelled into place and his lips were a serious line but his cheeks were a little pink from the warm weather and his eyes reflected the sun in the most intriguing way. Arthur wasn’t Eames’ normal type – not that Eames was picky when it came to pleasure and love – but Eames decided that he would like this one.

 

Eames stood from his chair as Dom introduced them. When Arthur offered a hand Eames shook it willingly, pleased that Arthur’s handshake was so firm. Feeling like being a flirt, Eames pulled a second chair out from the table; an offering Arthur took without giving any hints in return. Eames took his own seat and let Dom get himself seated before beginning to discuss the upcoming job.

 

He listened intently to Dom’s explanations but Eames’ eyes rarely strayed from Arthur’s sunlit face. And each time Arthur glanced over to catch his gaze, Eames felt like a giddy schoolboy all over again.

 

When discussions were complete and everyone was in agreement about first steps and their meeting location, Arthur was the first to stand from the table. The Point Man looked Eames over for a long second and Eames knew he was being assessed. Then Arthur’s lips quirked up with the barest hint of a smile and he inclined his head with a nod. “A pleasure, Mister Eames.”

 

“All mine, I assure you,” Eames flashed him a wide smile and a wink. He could tell already that the warm tingling across his skin was not just from the sun; Eames had caught Arthur’s interest.

 

Without another word Arthur departed from the cafe and Eames stood up as well. He didn’t get a chance to take more than two steps away before Dom cleared his throat, still seated. “Eames, sit.”

 

Eames hesitated and then slipped back into his chair, playing innocent. “Am I in trouble?”

 

“I know you’re both adults but I would ask for you to not pursue Arthur,” Dom said evenly, though his face looked pinched with emotion – concern, if Eames guessed correctly.

 

Eames’ smile turned forced. “I wasn’t planning to hurt him.”

 

“You misunderstand,” Dom said. “I am not just worried about you hurting Arthur. I am also worried about Arthur hurting you.”

 

“I can handle myself,” Eames scoffed, confused by Dom bringing up this conversation. Eames was always eager to work with Dom and Mal Cobb – the Architect and Extractor duo changing the world of dreamwork every time they went under. Normally they left Eames to his own devices as long as Eames delivered – as he always did. Eames assumed that this conversation was borne from the fact that Arthur seemed to hold a special place in the Cobbs’ hearts.

 

Dom sighed and shook his head. “I can’t stop either of you. But I wanted to warn you. Arthur isn’t one to fall in love easily.”

 

Eames lifted an eyebrow. “Sounds like my kind of man. You know I’m not one for commitments while in such a dangerous field anyway.”

 

“Just don’t let Arthur become your exception,” Dom said as a final warning before excusing himself from the table and walking down the sidewalk. Eames felt a blend of confusion and defiance as he stood up and walked the opposite direction down the street.

 

#

 

The Cobbs had rented out a hotel suite for the two weeks the four dream workers would need to plan and execute their job. On the first morning Arthur was already there when Eames arrived and, encouraged by Arthur’s behaviour the day before, Eames decided to saunter up to Arthur’s desk. “You’re looking ravishing this morning, darling,” he purred, lifting a hand to brush his fingers along Arthur’s bare neck – the only skin visible with his collared shirt and suit pants.

 

His fingers never reached skin, Arthur knocking his hand away with nothing more than a quick glance. Eames was as familiar with rejection as he was with success, but the action still left him feeling stung. He wasn’t usually wrong when he picked up on someone’s returning interest in him, as he had with Arthur the day before at the cafe.

 

Without a hint of emotion on his face, Arthur turned to Eames and locked him in place with a hard stare. “Not on a job.”

 

Eames wavered and then withdrew with a bow. While Arthur’s actions and words pushed Eames away now, the statement also implied that things would be different when they were no longer on a job. Eames wasn’t one to force anyone and he wanted to respect Arthur’s choice. So he offered a light smile and grabbed the folder of notes that had already been left for him, finding a seat on the couch while Arthur turned back to his laptop.

 

Dom seemed suspicious when he and Mal entered the room a short time later, but no one was misbehaving so there wasn’t much he could say. The week and a half they had to prepare went quickly for the whole team. Eames acted professionally and got his work done but did his best to find excuses to spend time with Arthur, willingly allowing himself to get caught up in Arthur’s intriguing web.

 

Eames considered it a victory when Arthur went out to lunch with him alone one afternoon, and when they found topics that had conversation flowing easily. Arthur was still strict on his rule of not doing anything on a job but he allowed Eames to flirt occasionally and Eames took full advantage. He liked how it felt to flirt and have someone return the interest, his stomach full of butterflies most days.

 

It was two days before they would grab the mark when Eames knew he might be in a bit of trouble. He and Arthur were seated together on the couch, eating their lunch out of cartons with chopsticks. Dom and Mal were seated across the coffee table from them where they had pulled up two armchairs, and all four of them were sharing stories and laughing over the past.

 

Arthur was a quiet man; Eames had learned this almost immediately. Arthur was an observer, preferring to listen and think rather than constantly talk. Eames didn’t mind in the slightest; but it left him shocked when, as Eames was finishing a story of when he had been locked out of his London flat buck naked, Arthur snorted into his carton and began laughing loudly.

 

Everyone turned to stare as Arthur laughed and laughed before finally quieting down, and Eames’ lips broke out into a happy grin. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Arthur liked Eames’ stories or if he just tolerated them; but seeing Arthur laugh so openly had Eames’ heart fluttering in a way he was entirely unfamiliar with.

 

When Arthur finally calmed down, Mal took over the storytelling with a tale of when she was in college. Arthur was silent again but a smile remained on his lips, and Eames gave no protest when Arthur shuffled closer to him on the couch and dug his chopsticks into Eames’ carton to steal all his pieces of baby corn. Once Arthur was successful he looked up. Their eyes met and both of them smiled.

 

#

 

The job was over and a success, but it wasn’t the paycheque Eames was most excited for. Arthur’s rule on day one had been ‘ _not on a job_ ’ and now the job was over. Dom and Mal had already flown out of the country, but Eames knew that Arthur’s flight was only a few hours earlier than Eames – tomorrow evening. So Eames dressed up and ignored his nerves as he walked down the hall to knock on Arthur’s hotel room door. When Arthur answered the door he was already dressed and ready to go, and Eames didn’t mind that he had been so predictable about his intentions since Arthur seemed to be reciprocating.

 

They ended up at a fancy restaurant of Arthur’s choosing and got a small booth to themselves. Eames was the first one to suggest alcohol, too nervous to be certain of Arthur’s interest. Arthur accepted easily and they both finished off two drinks before their appetizers even arrived. Around the time that their meals were done and they were waiting for the bill while sipping their last drink, Arthur leaned back in his chair. “You didn’t need to get me drunk you know,” he slurred slightly. “I was planning to come to bed with you tonight regardless.”

 

Eames choked as he swallowed and coughed, eyes watering as his head swam. For a second he didn’t know what to say; he hadn’t met another person who managed to leave him speechless so frequently. Eames set his glass down and tried to figure out what to say. “You should’ve told me sooner,” he said eventually, though a part of him felt guilty for not admitting that he wasn’t nearly as drunk as he seemed. Eames had purposefully ordered a carb-heavy dinner to soak up some of the alcohol, and had also had a snack at the hotel so he wasn’t drinking on an empty stomach.

 

Arthur shrugged loosely and smiled. “I’m not opposed to this either.”

 

The bill came then and Eames grabbed it before Arthur could. Eames pulled out the required cash and set it on the table, not willing to wait for the change. He stood from his chair and offered a hand, pulling Arthur out of his seat. “Then what are we waiting for?”

 

They made their way back to Eames’ hotel room and were naked before they found the bed. Arthur moved to the middle of the bed and Eames crawled on top of him, kissing up Arthur’s bare stomach and chest before seeking out his lips. Eames had been greedy to kiss and taste Arthur for the last two weeks and took full advantage when Arthur opened his mouth and willingly let Eames explore.

 

Eames’ head was fuzzy, his skin burning with heat, but he touched Arthur with sharp clarity. He was glad he wasn’t too drunk; he wanted to remember this in the morning. Eames kissed Arthur for a long time until they were both moaning and rutting together, bodies eager for more. Even when Arthur pushed Eames away and told him to hurry up Eames only ducked his head to seal his lips over other sections of exposed skin, marking Arthur possessively.

 

He had already prepared by purchasing lube and condoms so it didn’t require much of a pause for Eames to grab these from the bedside table. Arthur refused to roll over onto his stomach so Eames kneeled between Arthur’s spread knees and held Arthur’s gaze as Eames opened Arthur up with his fingers. Arthur’s cheeks flushed as his lips parted for more sounds of pleasure and Eames made sure to commit every second to memory.

 

Pressing into Arthur was like coming home. Arthur was tight and hot and hugged Eames _just right_ as Eames sunk in slowly, giving Arthur’s body time to relax and stretch around him. Eames had always enjoyed sex but this was different from the other encounters he had had over the years. During the two weeks he had known Arthur they had barely done more than flirt, and rarely even going that far. And yet pushing his cock into Arthur’s willing body brought Eames a sense of completeness that was new to him.

 

It took them a few stop-and-start attempts before they found a rhythm that worked but when they finally figured out how to move together Eames groaned because he knew he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted. Eames thrust into Arthur deeply on each stroke, filling him fully and aiming for Arthur’s prostate as often as he could manage. As he moved, his eyes wandered over Arthur’s spread body, taking in his flexing muscles and pleasured expressions.

 

Arthur was calling Eames’ name and that was when Eames felt his balls throb as he thrust in again, warning him of his impending release. Eames leaned forward onto his hands, framing Arthur as he fell into a demanding rhythm. Arthur hiccupped and wrapped his arms around Eames’ neck, pulling him closer until Eames could feel Arthur’s cock rubbing between their stomachs.

 

They met for a kiss but it wasn’t long before Arthur cried out into Eames’ mouth and arched violently beneath him, come smearing between their moving bodies as Arthur came. All it took was for Eames to feel Arthur’s body clenching and squeezing around his cock and Eames was lost. He groaned Arthur’s name loudly as his hips stuttered forward, spilling his seed in the condom as he imagined filling Arthur’s ass.

 

When Eames was finally spent he withdrew from Arthur slowly and collapsed on the mattress beside him, both of them panting hard. He tied off the condom and chucked it into the trash and then curled up around Arthur. At some point he had enough awareness to pull up the blankets around them before Eames simply threw an arm over Arthur’s waist and let his eyes drift closed.

 

Eames decided that in the morning he’d confess to Arthur that he wasn’t as drunk as he had pretended, that he wanted to do that again without any alcohol, and that the fluttering of his heart was new but something he wanted to explore.

 

Unfortunately, when Eames woke up late the next morning he found his hotel room empty.

 

**Chapter Two - Arthur**

 

It had been almost a year since Arthur had seen Eames but he still thought about him. Arthur had been busy with other jobs, either with the Cobbs or others depending on which jobs caught Arthur’s interest, and yet his thoughts kept drifting back to that job in Paris with a blend of longing and regret.

 

He had considered admitting to Eames that he had eaten before they went to dinner, and that he wasn’t as drunk as he acted. But when he woke up in the morning with Eames curled up around him Arthur decided that it was easier to skip out early without any confessions or discussion. After all, Dom had warned Arthur that Eames liked to play and wasn’t one to settle down. Arthur wasn’t interested in acting clingy and pathetic when he _knew_ Eames wasn’t interested in more.

 

It was easier to leave the evening as a pleasant memory to look back on, and indulge in when Arthur was feeling particularly alone in his bed at night. It also meant that the next time Arthur and Eames worked together – which was a near-guarantee considering that they were both highly skilled in a field that required some level of trust – they could just work without worrying about awkward greetings.

 

Of course, all the logic in the world didn’t stop Arthur’s heart from beating rapidly in his ears as he slid his bag onto his shoulder to carry it as he walked into the hotel lobby. Two weeks prior Arthur had received a text from Dom explaining that there was another job coming up. It would be the four of them working together again for the first time since Paris; Dom, Mal, Arthur and Eames.

 

As Arthur rode the elevator up to the suite he had been given a key for, Arthur felt his stomach flip-flop. He wondered what Eames would say now if, a year later, Arthur confessed that he still remembered their night together and that he wasn’t against the idea of it happening again. Arthur couldn’t help but speculate how things might’ve been different if he had stayed in bed with Eames until the Forger woke up, or what it would feel like if this time Arthur allowed Eames to flirt and touch his neck even during the job.

 

It felt like getting kicked in the stomach when Arthur walked into the hotel room, because even though Eames was there and looked up to acknowledge Arthur’s entrance, Eames was not the same man. His eyes were dulled and his lips were tight, refusing to offer up a smile that used to come so easily to Eames. “Hello Arthur,” Eames said simply before turning back to his laptop.

 

All at once Arthur had the aggravating urge to cry.

 

He reined himself back in before he could do something so embarrassing and closed the door behind him. By then Mal appeared from a side room, Dom in tow, and together they welcomed Arthur and got him settled. It had been nearly two months since Arthur had worked with the Cobbs so they took some time catching up. Each minute that passed by with Eames pointedly ignoring the conversation had Arthur’s throat tightening a little more.

 

When they all finished chatting and focused on work, Arthur forced himself to not get up and approach Eames. He told himself that this was better; what he wanted. Yes, the greeting had been a bit awkward. But they would be able to work efficiently and professionally this way, desire and memories not getting in the way or distracting them. Besides, last time Arthur had told Eames ‘ _not on a job_ ’ and Eames had respected it. So why was Arthur expecting things to change now just because they had been apart for a while?

 

Arthur could’ve told Eames that he was considering changing his rule but was unwilling to. Arthur assured himself that once the job was done they could be together again. They only had a week to prepare for this job and Arthur knew he could wait that long. Secretly Arthur hoped that Eames might warm up to him as the week passed and tried not to be too disappointed when Eames remained distant and professional.

 

Arthur barely understood what he was feeling; he had never experienced this before. He knew of desire and affection, but not this longing that made him _ache_ each time his eyes met Eames’ own and Eames looked away without ever offering one of his trademark smiles. Arthur didn’t like what it was doing to him, how it kept him awake at night and built his frustration while tearing down his patience. But always Arthur reminded himself that it was just a few days more and then the job was done.

 

However, when the job was over and Eames said his goodbyes and made his exit without more than offering Arthur a brief handshake, Arthur snapped. Arthur stormed out into the hotel hallway after Eames, uncaring of what Dom and Mal thought of him then. Eames was already halfway to the elevator with his quick pace and Arthur shouted down the hallway. “That’s it?”

 

Eames paused and half-turned on his heel, only looking at Arthur over his shoulder. “Have I disappointed you?”

 

Arthur swallowed his pride. “Yes! You have.”

 

“You’ll be fine. You always are,” Eames said, voice hushed as though he was speaking to himself more than Arthur as he turned and continued on towards the elevator.

 

Unwilling to let them part this way, Arthur ran down the hallway and stood in front of Eames. When Eames attempted to walk around him, Arthur grabbed Eames’ shoulders and pushed him back against the wall, dragging him into a deep kiss. Eames didn’t respond and Arthur pulled away with a growl of desperation. “I wasn’t as drunk as I acted that night. Is that what you want me to say?” he admitted.

 

“I don’t want you to say anything,” Eames told him, watching him neutrally.

 

“What happened to you?” Arthur whispered, true regret in his voice as he lifted a hand to cup Eames’ cheek. He had seen the way Eames could act; forge faces and emotions. But never before had Eames used this ability to close Arthur off from his thoughts. Now Eames’ face was so clear of emotion he might as well have been made of stone.

 

Eames looked away. “For the first time I made the mistake of caring.”

 

Arthur felt his heart jump with a final spark of hope. “It wasn’t a mistake,” he said in a rush. “I’m the one who made the mistake. I shouldn’t have left.”

 

“It’s alright, Arthur,” Eames spoke slowly, still not meeting his gaze. “You don’t need to pretend.”

 

“You think I’m _pretending_?” Arthur gaped until determination snapped him back to reality. This time he cupped both of Eames’ cheeks between his hands, forcing Eames to look at him again. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life before. I don’t even know exactly what I’m feeling. But I can assure you that I am _not_ pretending!”

 

And with that Arthur dragged Eames into another kiss. Eames still didn’t respond but Arthur refused to give up. If Eames didn’t feel the same way as Arthur did then Arthur would have to deal with that. But Eames had to know how Arthur felt, and be assured it was very real, because it was clear to Arthur that Eames had locked his emotions away rather than face them.

 

He had burned Eames without even realizing it, and now Arthur had to try to make amends.

 

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned further into the kiss, locking their lips together until he knew they might bruise. He kept one hand on Eames’ cheek while his other hand rose until Arthur’s fingers buried in Eames’ short hair. Arthur poured all of his emotions into the kiss, the confusion and longing, the affection and hope. He wanted this. He wanted Eames so badly that it hurt, and Arthur hadn’t even realized until he almost lost Eames.

 

For a long moment Arthur thought that Eames still wasn’t going to respond, that Arthur really had been the only one affected by their time together in Paris and that he had made a horribly embarrassing mistake. Arthur felt tears prickle his eyes. But then, just before Arthur pulled away with defeat, Eames’ lips finally caught Arthur’s own.

 

Eames’ hands found Arthur’s hips and held him tightly as he spun them around, pinning Arthur to the wall and immediately deepening the kiss even more. Arthur moaned gratefully and Eames took advantage of Arthur’s open mouth to dip his tongue in and explore, tasting Arthur and indulging openly. It was all Arthur could do to breathe through his nose and kiss back as hard as he could, refusing to let them pause for even a second to breathe.

 

Eventually though they had to stop, realizing that they were close to having sex in a public hallway with the way they had begun to rut against each other. Arthur pulled back but kept his arms around Eames, keeping him close. They were both panting hard as their eyes met, both of them flushed and hard in their pants. “Come back to my room,” Arthur requested.

 

Eames hesitated. “Promise me.”

 

Arthur felt his heart leap. This was his chance. “I’m not going to run away again, I promise.”

 

Eames nodded, his movements almost jerky with desperation as he held Arthur’s hand with his own and tugged him down the hall in the opposite direction from the elevator. Arthur took lead as they approached his room and he shoved Eames inside with little ceremony. As soon as the door was locked Eames was on him again, Arthur sliding halfway up the door as Eames pinned and kissed his breath away again.

 

At one point Arthur had to nudge Eames back because even though he loved being caught up in this with Eames, he wanted to feel their bodies join. Eames let Arthur slide back down the door until his feet found stability but Eames kept him pinned, their erections shoved together through their pants. “Promise me again,” Eames growled, low and primal.

 

Arthur shivered with desire. “I promise.”

 

“Good,” Eames sighed with genuine relief, seeming to believe Arthur this time. Arthur could feel Eames melt against him, holding Arthur close as he kissed down the column of Arthur’s neck.

 

It felt so wonderful to be held like he was cherished. Arthur had never been touched and held like this before; or maybe he had just never allowed it. He was glad he had taken this risk with Eames, that he had given it a chance. And he wanted to show Eames how grateful he was, overcome with his desire to be with Eames again after a year of remembering their first pleasurable encounter.

 

Arthur allowed Eames to pull him to the bed but pushed Eames onto his back, stripping them both quickly and throwing their clothes to the floor. When they were both bared, Arthur leaned over Eames and kissed him deeply before sealing his mouth on Eames’ neck, determined to lay claim in a wave of possessiveness. Then Arthur slid down Eames’ body and sucked Eames’ thick length into his mouth, swallowing him down as much as he could manage.

 

“Easy Arthur,” Eames gasped, throwing his head back. “I want to last.” Arthur faltered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He had never been in this sort of situation before. Arthur had always kept his sexual encounters relatively distanced; mutual pleasure without any chance of misunderstandings or hurt feelings. But now he didn’t want this to be a one-time fuck. He wanted to be with Eames again and again, and he also wanted to make it up to Eames for the way he had ditched out a year prior.

 

Immediately Eames noticed Arthur’s uncertainty and sat up just long enough to pull Arthur back down with him, their legs tangled and their torsos pressed together. Eames slipped his fingers through Arthur’s hair and Arthur felt his body immediately relax despite his embarrassment and arousal. “I’m sorry,” Eames murmured softly. “I’ve just been thinking of being inside you again for so long that I don’t want to miss my chance.”

 

“You can’t miss it as long as you’re willing to be patient,” Arthur told him, trying to control his emotions before embarrassing himself further. “I’ve never wanted a relationship before so I don’t really know how to act.”

 

“You’re the first person I’ve wanted to try with,” Eames assured him, smiling warmly the way Arthur had wanted to see all week. All at once Arthur felt calm and he easily smiled back. “I thought of you often,” Eames added with a blush.

 

Arthur ducked his head and smiled wider, and after a moment he gently pulled away from Eames’ embrace to slip back down Eames’ body. He held Eames’ length in his hand and squeezed lightly before dropping his mouth back down. Arthur lapped at the head of Eames’ cock a few times to taste Eames’ precome before sucking Eames to the back of his throat again.

 

Eames moaned loudly and remained sprawled on the mattress, leaving Arthur in charge. While Arthur was determined for both of them to last long enough for their bodies to join again, he also wanted to give Eames extra pleasure after the way Arthur had left him behind. Arthur couldn’t believe that he had run away from Eames and Paris rather than risk rejection when they could’ve figured this out a year ago.

 

Regardless, Arthur wasn’t going to let it ruin their coupling this time after so long. They had both been wanting this and while Arthur had hurt Eames, Eames seemed willing to put it behind them and move on. Eventually Arthur removed his mouth from Eames’ cock, feeling it twitch in his mouth as Eames’ hips rose without control. Eames was panting and grinning down at Arthur, whispering praises without pause.

 

Arthur crawled back up Eames’ body and stole Eames’ voice as they kissed passionately. For a few moments Arthur rutted against Eames’ stomach while they kissed and then he pulled away and climbed off the bed to grab a packet of lube and a condom from his discarded pants. Eames sat up again but Arthur gently pushed Eames back down, already knowing what he wanted to do. He left the lube with Eames and knelt over Eames with his knees digging into the mattress beside Eames’ shoulders.

 

He felt exposed but knew he had made the right choice when Eames slipped his first lubed finger inside Arthur’s body. It was difficult for Arthur to focus for a few minutes as Eames fucked him open slowly with his fingers, but finally Arthur was desperate enough to focus and get the condom on Eames’ cock. It wasn’t long before Arthur was rocking back and forth, taking Eames’ fingers deeper as he felt his cock drip precome. Luckily Eames knew when to stop and withdrew his fingers, giving Arthur the chance to kneel over Eames and line up Eames’ cock with his ass.

 

Eames held Arthur’s waist but didn’t force him, watching him with true desire in his eyes. Their eyes locked and held as Arthur sat down slowly, Arthur spearing himself on Eames’ cock until he was stuffed full. Once Eames was fully inside, Arthur relaxed for a moment, his body clenching around Eames’ girth as he adjusted. He wasn’t willing to wait long though before he rose up onto his knees and sat back down again, allowing Eames to begin leading and steadying him as their rhythm quickly turned desperate and frantic.

 

“I’ve wanted this,” Eames groaned at one point, his fingers clutching Arthur’s hips so tightly Arthur knew he could look forward to claiming bruises in the morning. “I thought of you.”

 

“I thought of you too,” Arthur told him, bouncing on Eames’ cock and ignoring the way his legs were beginning to ache. “I got off remembering Paris.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Eames grinned and finally flipped them over, holding Arthur close as he hammered into Arthur’s ass until they were both gasping. “I won’t last long but I have no intention of letting you out of this room for the rest of the day.”

 

Arthur laughed breathlessly, pleased at the thought. Then he shouted Eames’ name as Eames found the right angle to hit Arthur’s prostate on each demanding thrust. Arthur held Eames close to him and bucked up to take Eames in deeper, crying out as the pressure built, crested and finally crashed over Arthur’s head, sweeping him away.

 

Arthur’s body clenched tightly around Eames’s moving cock as he came, coating Eames’ stomach with his sticky come. Eames was right there with him, whispering Arthur’s name again and again against Arthur’s sweaty skin as they rocked together. Arthur wanted to feel Eames fill him with his seed but felt certain that they would have another opportunity to explore.

 

Finally their bodies were spent and Arthur pulled Eames down on top of him, loving the feel of Eames’ warm body pinning him to the sheets. Arthur’s body continued to clench around Eames, who shivered at being milked until he grew too sensitive and was forced to withdraw. The condom was tied off and thrown away and then Eames was pulling Arthur tightly in his arms, holding him close as they both curled up together.

 

It took them a long time to catch their breath, hearts racing as they nipped at skin and kissed lazily. After a while the sweat on Arthur’s skin began to cool and he shivered, reaching down to pull the sheets up around them. Eames pulled him close again and while with anyone else Arthur would get annoyed, Eames’ actions simply reassured Arthur that he wasn’t the only one who had been dealing with a sense of longing while they were apart.

 

“Arthur,” Eames murmured, kissing Arthur’s jaw.

 

Arthur met Eames’ gaze, feeling less shy than he had before. “Yes?”

 

“I know this is out of order, but would you go on an official date with me?” Eames smiled shyly.

 

Arthur couldn’t help but smile in return. “I might be able to pencil you in.”

 

“Such a darling you are,” Eames chuckled, skimming his fingers up Arthur’s neck – the way Arthur should have allowed a year before in Paris. “If you’re not too busy after that, maybe we could go on another date?”

 

Arthur felt his heart fluttering madly with nervous excitement at Eames openly asking for more dates in the future. Even though Arthur was nervous and uncertain, unaccustomed to this sort of relationship, he wanted to pursue it, to try. “Perhaps another date after that,” he added, wanting to make it clear that he was interested in more.

 

“Sounds lovely,” Eames grinned and kissed Arthur deeply. “And you promise you won’t disappear overnight?” Eames asked, the only time he was willing to show his uncertainty.

 

Arthur felt his heart clench with guilt but he leaned forward to kiss Eames in apology, trying to portray all of his feelings through the kiss even if he didn’t know the words to describe them yet. After the kiss their eyes met and Arthur promised softly, “There’s nowhere else I want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
